Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical instruments. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a trigger lockout and kickback mechanism for use with surgical instruments.
Background of Related Art
Electrosurgical instruments, e.g., forceps, utilize both mechanical clamping action and electrical energy to effect hemostasis by heating tissue and blood vessels to coagulate, cauterize and/or seal tissue. As an alternative to open forceps for use with open surgical procedures, many modern surgeons use endoscopic or laparoscopic instruments for remotely accessing organs through smaller, puncture-like incisions or natural orifices. As a direct result thereof, patients tend to benefit from less scarring and reduced healing time.
Many endoscopic surgical procedures require cutting or ligating blood vessels or vascular tissue. Due to the inherent spatial considerations of the surgical cavity, surgeons often have difficulty suturing vessels or performing other traditional methods of controlling bleeding, e.g., clamping and/or tying-off transected blood vessels. By utilizing an endoscopic electrosurgical forceps, a surgeon can either cauterize, coagulate/desiccate and/or simply reduce or slow bleeding simply by controlling the intensity, frequency and duration of the electrosurgical energy applied through the jaw members to the tissue. Most small blood vessels, i.e., in the range below two millimeters in diameter, can often be closed using standard electrosurgical instruments and techniques. However, if a larger vessel is ligated, it may be necessary for the surgeon to convert the endoscopic procedure into an open-surgical procedure and thereby abandon the benefits of endoscopic surgery. Alternatively, the surgeon can seal the larger vessel or tissue. Typically, after a vessel or tissue is sealed, the surgeon advances a knife to sever the sealed tissue disposed between the opposing jaw members.